Black Wishes
by Baby Winter
Summary: Very little mention of Hellsing in the beginning; To be safe I don't own it. But what happens when a fellow vampire must venture back to her home town to destroy an entire EMPIRE of vamps?! Rated for cussing/violence


It was a cool, October evening in Bayside city. The leaves on the trees were deep reds and vibrant oranges, creating a beautiful array of colors. The sun had just begun setting below the ocean's horizon, spreading glitter through the sea and painting the sky a mixture of blues, purples and pinks. The small children ran around in their windbreakers, trying to make the best of the little sunshine they had left to cherish. Rae smiled at the thought of being one of those kids so long ago. A sudden gust of wind sent a chill down her spine, and she hugged her jacket closer to her.  
  
Turning the corner, she saw a large sign reading "Daekim's Den," the so called theatre her and her band, DeMoNiK, we supposed to play in three nights' time. Rae let out a sigh and watched the small white clouds rise from her breath. "It'll be cold tonight," She thought, heading into the theatre's main lobby. The group's manager rushed up to her the second she set foot in the door.  
  
"Blade, hon, you're ten minutes late!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "What on EARTH are we going to do about your punctuality?"  
  
"I dunno, when 'we' think of it, let me know." She looked around the room the concert was to be held in. "Small audience for such big advis," She thought, reminding herself of the hundreds of advertisements she had seen on TV that week. "Jon, are we sold out?"  
  
"All but ten seats, but it can be considered 'sold out' if you wished, Miss Neane."  
  
"Whatever." She laid her black leather jacket on a nearby amp, walked up the stairs to the stage, and picked up her guitar. She had barely played a few chords when the rest of the group walked in.  
  
"Late again, Rae," Torri shook his head. He was the drummer in the band.  
  
"Did you sleep in late this time, or did you just forget?" Kori said. He was the second guitarist; Rae was the first.  
  
"Let me guess. You just 'took your time' getting here." Lead singer Kenshin didn't like her much.  
  
"Lay off, guys..." Jayme murmured. Jayme was the sound effects artist for the group. Rae liked him. A lot. Why? She just did.  
  
The guys laughed and walked to get the drums set up backstage. Jayme walked up to her.  
  
"Thanks for callin' off the goon squad," Rae said without looking up from tuning her guitar.  
  
"No big." Jayme smiled. "You're gonna give 'em a big show, huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm not called the 'Angel of Darkness' and the 'Carrier of Death' for nothing. Got to live up to my 'surprising' personality."  
  
Jayme stared at her sunglasses. "Aren't you going to take those off? I mean, you are inside... why do you always wear them, anyways?"  
  
Rae smiled as cunningly as possible. "You REALLY want to know?"  
  
Jayme looked unsure. "Um... yeah."  
  
Slowly, Rae took off her sunglasses and looked up to face Jayme, smirking.  
  
"GOOD LORD!" Jayme shrieked. "You're a... a..."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"A VAMPIRE!!!"  
  
Rae's red eyes flashed, and her pearly white fangs glared at Jayme. "Don't worry; I won't bite you. I refuse to drink human blood. I drink only chicken blood."  
  
A wave of relief passed through Jayme. "Why though?"  
  
"Two reasons: One, some humans might carry diseases. Yuck. And two: A vampire must truly want a victim to become a vampire for them to become one; it's not as simple as 'Oh, I bit you, you're my minion. Go kill someone,' and the victim has to willingly accept. Well what if both I and the victim want him or her to become like me? And neither know it? I can't risk it." Rae sighed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rae stared at Jayme for a moment, as if sizing him up, then said, "Jayme, have you ever heard of a British organization called Hellsing?"  
  
"N... no?"  
  
"Well, they are devoted to protecting the world from the undead taking over and ruling. And we have an agreement. If I don't create more vampires, then I'm not a target. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jayme still felt worried. Without looking up yet still sensing his caution, Rae continued, "Don't worry. I'm only half vampire, I eat regular food, but I ALWAYS must have at least ten glasses of blood a day. Other than that, I can eat or drink whatever or whenever I want."  
  
Jayme raised his eyebrow. "Um... what?"  
  
"Well, mom was a vampire, and dad was a human. Turned out to be a pretty weird combination." She slipped her sunglasses back on.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I get it now," Jayme smiled.  
  
It relieved Rae to see him smile, knowing he accepted her for what she was.  
  
"I gotta go get my FX board. Be right back," He said, and he ran off.  
  
"Okay." Rae went back to tuning. A few minutes later, the band came returned.  
  
"Blade, you really got Jayme psyched out. He's smiling from ear to ear. What did you do, kiss him?" Torri said.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Rae frowned. "Very funny."  
  
"No, seriously. What did you do?"  
  
Rae looked up and smirked. "I told him my secret."  
  
"Whoa!" Kori almost fell over. "Are you pregnant with his kid or something?!"  
  
"Hell no, baka." Rae played more chords. "Like we've had any... romances."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Rae's mischevious smile returned. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
She took down her glasses and bared her fangs.  
  
"Let me guess, dentures and contacts for the show?"  
  
"They're real, baka," Rae looked up.  
  
"Right." If you're a real vamp, then I should be able to punch you and you not feel a thing," Said Kenshin.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Kenshin hit her as hard as he possibly could in the jaw. She didn't even twitch; she just sat there, looking at him.  
  
"That all you've got?"  
  
"Damn you, you little freak. You ARE one."  
  
"Durr."  
  
Torri stretched out his neck. "BITE ME!" The band howled with laughter, and Jayme watched from backstage.  
  
Rae shook her head and turned her attention back to her guitar.  
  
Torri got closer. "Come on, BITE MAY!" Rae's hands started to shake in anger, yet she still ignored him.  
  
Now Torru was right in her face. "Come on, you fucking Vamp, BITE MEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Rae stood up so quick, Torri fell back in surprise. She took off her guitar strap and stared, fists clenched, at Torri. He got right back in her face and said, "Bite me!" Big mistake.  
  
Torri never knew what happened. No one except Jayme saw her move. All Torri knew was that he was laying on the floor in front of the stage, with a rapidly enlarging bruise on his neck (exactly where he wanted Rae to bite him) and a bleeding nose. Rae sat down, picked up her guitar, and started playing again.  
  
The band just stared at her and Torri.  
  
Jayme laughed inwardly as he watched Rae put her sunglasses back on.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* 


End file.
